


You Will Always Be My Girl

by bitchwitharrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchwitharrow/pseuds/bitchwitharrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of olicity drabbles/one shots/prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe and Sound

Oliver paced around the foundry while Diggle tried to work the software program Felicity had left. He was trying to open files about a suspect but was completely failing.

"We need Felicity here." Oliver said, running a hand across his face, exasperated.

"She’s in Central City with Palmer and Barry." Roy said, matter-of-factly.

"I need information about what I don’t know, Roy." Oliver gritted his teeth, getting frustrated by the minute. Felicity was always gone when they needed her the most.

"Got it." Diggle said, files opening up one by one on the computer screen. Oliver stepped closer to the computer but got distacted when his phone started buzzing.

It was probably Felicity calling back. He didn’t bother looking at the caller ID and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Felicity." He said, ready to scold her for not picking her phone up.

In reality, he just really wanted to hear her voice. Ever since Oliver came back and things slowly started going back to normal, Team Arrow saving the city one hero at a time, Felicity started spending lots of time with Ray Palmer.

It always made Oliver uneasy. After he had returned, a little part of him wanted Felicity to fall into his arms and tell him she loved him too but it didn’t happen. She was happy to learn that he was alive but they never talked about his last words to her before he left or how they felt about each other.

Sometimes Oliver would catch himself staring at her and imagining the life they could have if he just chose to be with her. But he would stop himself. He knew being with her would put her in danger and that is the last thing he wanted. He wanted to keep her out of harms way, even if that meant keeping her at arms length.

The voice on the other end of the line wasn’t Felicity’s though. Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hello? Is this Oliver Queen?" The woman sounded very upset.

"Yes. Who’s this?" He replied. Diggle and Roy were both looking at Oliver, wondering what was up.

"This is Donna Smoak, Felicity’s mother."

"Oh. Is everything alright?" He asked. Felicity never told him her mother was coming down for a visit.

"There’s been an accident." Oliver’s grip tightened around the phone as he listened to Felicity’s distraught mother tell him what had happened through sobs.

Felicity was hurt. His Felicity.

Oliver hung up the phone and ran out of the foundry, ignoring Diggle and Roy’s voices behind him. He had to get to Felicity. He had to make sure she was okay.

Oliver reached the hospital five minutes later, out of breath.

"Felicity Smoak." He said to the receptionist, a shiver going up his back as he thought about all the possibilities of Felicity’s condition. He rubbed his thumb against his finger, his nervous twitch, as he waited for the lady to tell him the room Felicity was in.

"Room 25." He muttered a thank you and started making his way towards the room, his heart race increasing. Please be okay. Please.

He could make out Donna Smoak sitting on a bench, Barry trying to comfort her. Ray Palmer was pacing around, worried look on his face. Oliver walked up to the three of them.

"What the hell happened?" Oliver asked Barry. He got up and was about to explain when Ray interrupted.

"It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have taken her with me. I didn’t know there would be danger. I feel so ter-" Oliver didn’t give Ray a chance to finish his sentence. Before he knew it, his fist was connecting with Ray’s face. He hissed under his breath at the pain in his hand. Damn, Palmer has a strong face.

Barry was at Oliver’s side in seconds, pulling him back so he wouldn’t strike Ray’s face again.

Ray was completely shocked.

"I entrusted you with her. You were supposed to keep her safe!" Oliver yelled. He was furious at Ray for letting Felicity get hurt and even more furious with himself for not being there for her.

"Oliver, calm down. Felicity is going to be fine. She just has a few cuts and a small head injury." Barry tried to get Oliver to listen to him but he was busy sending Ray death glares.

Ray was holding his face in pain, a bruise already forming on his cheek. To say he was annoyed was an understatment.

Donna put a hand on Oliver’s, giving him a small smile. “You should go see her.” She said motioning towards the door. Oliver nodded and walked into Felicity’s room. It was a small hospital room with one bed and a small t.v.

The minute he saw Felicity, Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. Felicity was sitting up in her bed, munching on crackers. She didn’t seem in too much pain but he noticed a cast on her left arm. Other than that, there were small cuts on her forehead, like Barry had said. Her blonde hair was in a messy tangle of curls, falling across her shoulders and her glasses were resting on the table next to her bed.

"Hey Oliver." She said, giving him her breathtaking smile. Oliver closed his eyes for a brief second, thanking God that Felicity didn’t get seriously injured.

"You’re okay." He said, reassuring himself rather than asking her. She nodded.

"I’m okay. These crackers really suck though." Oliver laughed and grabbed a chair, sitting next to her bed. He pulled the crackers out of her hand and put them on the table. Grabbing her now empty hand, he gave it a squeeze.

"You scared me." He whispered. His eyes met Felicity’s and he saw a hint of pain in them before it was gone, replaced with a small smile.

Felicity wanted to tell him that he scared the life out of her when he left. When he died. She wanted him to know that she worries about him every damn time he suits up. She’s always afraid one day he won’t come back. That the next time he dies will be final.

But she couldn’t tell him everything that was on her mind. They just didn’t have that kind of relationship. Not anymore.

She noticed his bruised up hand and grabbed it, running her fingers lightly over his knuckles.

"What happened?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I kind of punched Ray." Oliver replied. Felicity’s eyes widened and her grip on his hand tightened.

"What?!"

"Ow! Felicity!" Oliver exclaimed in pain. She dropped his hand as if it was on fire.

"What in the world did you punch Ray for?!" Felicity’s voice was getting louder, her face turning red from anger. Oliver mentally kicked himself for getting her all worked up when she should be resting.

"He deserved it. He should’ve protected you. I would have never let anything happen to you." Oliver told her.

Felicity sighed. She couldn’t believe he punched Ray for something that wasn’t even his fault.

"You can’t always protect me Oliver. I’m not immortal. I will get hurt every now and then. You do too."

"That’s different."

"No it’s not. I am in the fighting crime business too, okay?"

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Felicity spoke again.

"This is the reason you broke things off with me. To keep me safe and look, I got hurt when I wasn’t even with you. There is nothing you can do about. That’s just life, Oliver."

Oliver looked at Felicity and realized that he would completely fall apart without her. For the first time he fully felt what she might have felt when he was gone. He couldn’t bare to see her hurt and he had died. He didn’t want to imagine being in Felicity’s place, finding out the person you love had died.

He knew what she said was true, he wouldn’t always be able to protect her but being with her didn’t put her in more danger than she already would be, doing what they do. He was just scared. Scared of losing her.

"Felicity, we need to talk." Oliver didn’t want to miss another day of not being with the woman he loved. Ever since he came back all he wanted to do was kiss her and tell her he loved her every chance he got.

Felicity knew what he was going to say and she couldn’t be happier about it. She could read Oliver like an open book and right now his face said he wanted to do this. He wanted to be with her.

"I don’t want to talk right now. I’m exhausted."

"Oh. Yeah, you should rest. I’ll check up on you later." Oliver said, getting up from his chair. Felicity grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Stay." She said, shifting in her bed to make room for him. She titled her head to the side and gave him a sleeply smile. Oliver’s heart melted at the sight of her.

He laid down in the bed next to her and she placed her head on his shoulder, resting her hand on his chest.

Felicity never felt safer than she did right now, wrapped up in his arms.

This felt good. They were exactly where they needed to be. Right next to each other. Even though they didn’t say anything, they both knew everything had changed.

Oliver planted a kiss on top of her head and whispered, “I love you.”

Felicity was fast asleep but he didn’t need her to say it back. She told him how much she loved him everyday through her actions. Believing him and always supporting him. He would be fine if she never said it to him because he knew. He knew she loved him unconditionally.

Some words are better left unsaid.


	2. This is Goodbye

Felicity froze in her chair as she stared at the security footage. Her heart beat rapidly inside her chest. No, that’s impossible.

The Arrow was there. Catching everyone’s attention as he shot an arrow and swung off a building, making one hell of an entrance.

Felicity could hear the disbelief in Diggle, Roy and Laurel’s voice as they spoke over each other through the comms.

"Is that Oliver?"

"No freaking way."

"I told you guys he’d be back."

"Felicity, are you seeing this?"

Felicity was shocked to say the least. The pain of losing him a month ago came rushing back to her, opening up fresh wounds. This couldn’t be real. He was gone.

Felicity turned off her comms and exited out of the security footage just to see breaking news of The Arrow returning. She sighed, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes.

She couldn’t take it anymore. Losing Oliver over and over again. She didn’t want to believe he was back because she didn’t want to go through the affliction of having hope only for it to be crushed.

She waited patiently, not moving an inch in her chair, for everyone to come back. She could hear loud voices before they even climbed down the stairs. She slowly turned around in her chair.

Oliver was standing there, hood off, holding his bow to his side. Everyone else had big smiles on their faces. When she met Oliver’s eyes, her heart plummeted to the floor.

"We’ll leave you two alone." Diggle said. He clapped Oliver on the back before leaving the foundry with Roy and Laurel behind him.

Felicity got up from her chair and walked towards Oliver. Their eyes met and this time he gave her a smile.

"Hey." Felicity gasped at the sound of his voice and blinked back tears which were threatening to spill. He was really here, in front of her, just like she had dreamed for weeks. In her dreams she would hug him and tell him how much she missed him but now that he was here all she wanted to do was yell.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Good." Felicity shoved Oliver back, both her hands pressing into his chest. Oliver stepped backwards, his bow falling from his hand. He was taken back by Felicity’s reaction.

"It’s been weeks." She hissed, her hands coming up again to push Oliver. He grabbed her hands this time, forcing her to look at him.

"I know, I’m sorry." Oliver mirrored her emotions, the month away from her was hell. They both went through difficult times without each other.

"No! You don’t get to apologize." Felicity pulled away from Oliver, taking a step back.

"You left and you didn’t even bother calling or sending a message! ‘Hey! I’m actually alive guys, don’t worry about me!’ You let us believe you were dead for a month!” Felicity’s fist were clenched at her sides, her face flushed.

"Felicity, you have to understand, I couldn’t contact you guys. I don’t know why you’re mad. I’m back. I’m alive." Oliver tried to grab her arms but she pushed him away.

"You want to know why I’m mad?" All Oliver wanted to do was wrap his arms around her. He hated seeing her mad and hated being the reason for her anger even more.

"You came back home. You didn’t come see me or anyone for that matter. The first thing you did was suit up. It’s always going to be the mission for you, isn’t it Oliver? You can’t choose between having a life with me or being the Arrow because that’s what you’re going to pick. It’s always gonna be the Arrow."

"Don’t say that Felicity." Oliver said, jaw clenched. If only she knew how he fighted to get back to her.

"It’s the truth. You’re first priority is the city. You don’t care about me. If you did, you would’ve told me you were back." Oliver ran his hand over his face.

"I don’t know what you want from me, Felicity." Oliver said.

"I want to not feel like this Oliver. I don’t want to go through losing you again because it was agonizing. I want to not love you because you break my heart every chance you get. I can’t-" Hot tears ran down Felicity’s face. Oliver pulled her into a hug, wrapping one hand around her waist and placing the other on her head.

Felicity let herself cry against him, gripping onto his jacket.

"I’m so sorry." Oliver’s voice was barely above a whisper. His grip tightened around her, not wanting to let her go. Eventually, Felicity pulled away, putting distance between herself and Oliver. She wiped her tears and dared to look into his eyes. He looked morbid and tired, just like he did before he left. Would that ever change? Could he ever be happy

"I can’t do this Oliver. I can’t wait for you to stop carrying the whole city’s burden on your shoulder. I deserve better than this." Felicity said, walking towards the stairs.

"Felicity, just listen to me." Oliver begged. She turned around.

"If this is what love is, I don’t want to be a woman you love."

Felicity left Oliver standing in the foundry alone. He was alone once again. This is how it will always would be. He had to protect the people he loved and his city. That’s it. He would never be able to have a life outside of being the Arrow.


	3. Enchanted

Felicity Smoak did not know what she was doing at this party. It wasn’t even a normal party, no it was an elite party for elite people. She fidgeted with her dress, worrying it wasn’t good enough. Hell, who was she kidding, she looked like a homeless person compared to everyone else in the room. She was the odd one out and it was making her nervous. She could just feel everyone’s eyes on her, probably whispering amongst each other about why she was here.

Felicity was at this very elegant gathering because of her boss. Walter Steele. Felicity had done him a big favour, which may or may not have had included her hacking into a multibillionaire corporation. In return, Walter invited her to this very exclusive party and she had stupidly accepted, not thinking about the consequences.

Now, Felicity stood alone in the midst of the richest families of Starling City with a flute of champagne in her hand (she preferred wine but they didn’t have any, such a shame) and no one to talk to. She was really starting to feel like a fool for coming.

Felicity scanned the room of people, all dressed exquisitely in latest designer dresses, sipping on champagne and speaking about rich people things. If she was telling the truth, they all intimidated her. They were so serious and proper with everything they did from dressing to even the way they spoke. She was kind of glad no one had started a conversation with her because she would’ve just rambled on and there was no stopping her when that happened.

She was just thinking of leaving when her gaze fell upon someone, making her stop. It was a man. A very handsome man. He was wearing a tuxedo like every other guy in the room but instead of a tie, a bow tie clung to his neck. He nodded as an older man talked to him. He looked as miserable as Felicity felt. At least she wasn’t the only one not having fun at this party, she thought.

Felicity didn’t realize she was staring until his eyes were suddenly looking back into hers. She could see him clearly now, his peircing blue eyes, his dark brown hair, cut short. The best part was his stubble. Felicity had a weakness for men with stubbles.

She told herself she needed to stop staring and look away but she just couldn’t take her eyes off of him. His lips turned at the corner in a small smile, making her heart speed up. She returned the smile, which made his grin even wider. His smile left her breathless. Suddenly the only person she could see in the room was him. Their eyes didn’t once leave each other as they made their way across the room.

He was stopped by a few people who started conversations with him and she was having trouble making her way around the many woman huddled together in groups. She looked up once again at him and he rolled his eyes in her direction, as he listened to the guy talking his ear off. She smiled and continued walking towards him. He saw her approaching and excused himself.

They were standing in front of each other now, toe to toe. She had to crane her neck to look at him because he was much taller than her. The intense look in his eyes should’ve scared her but it only drew her closer.

"Hi," he said, the smile returning.

"You’re beautiful," Felicity blurted. She squeezed her eyes shut at the sentence that just came out of her mouth and mumbled something incoherent. He laughed, his smile reaching his eyes. Maybe if he wasn’t so damn cute she wouldn’t have trouble speaking.

"I’m Oliver Queen," he introduced himself. Felicity smiled, accepting his hand and shaking it. For the first time tonight, Felicity felt like she fit in.


	4. Come Back To Me

Felicity awoke, startled and choking back a scream from yet another nightmare. She groaned against her pillow and let her eyes close again. It had been two weeks since Oliver was gone. She had spent those days in her apartment, eating ice cream and drinking wine. She was going to spend another day laying in bed but she promised Diggle that she would try to function normally today and go into work for a couple of hours. She kicked off her blanket and was about to get up from her bed when something made her stop.

Felicity gasped. Oliver was sitting on the chair in front of her desk, facing towards her. He was wearing his leather jacket and cargo pants. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Felicity’s low chuckle.

"Great, now I’m hallucinating." She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him but she didn’t want to be disappointed when he would disappear. He was just a figment of her imagination and looking at him made her heart twist painfully in her chest.

Felicity got up from her bed and practically ran to her bathroom. Her breath caught at her reflection in the mirror. She had a frown on her face and her eyes, that were always filled with happiness and laughter were now dark and full of sadness. She couldn’t recognize the girl in the mirror. She gripped the sides of the sink and let her head drop. She almost let herself break down again but Oliver’s voice in her mind, telling her to be strong, stopped her.

She took a deep breath and told herself she could do this, she could live. For Oliver. For herself. She took a shower and brushed her teeth. After she combed through her hair, she put on her white dressing gown and exited the bathroom.

To her surprise, Oliver- or the illusion of Oliver- was still there. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Oliver got up from the chair and made his way towards her.

"Felicity." He said. She had longed to hear his deep voice speak her name and it made her heart stop. She shook her head.

"I’m going crazy. You’re just a hallucination." But why did his presence feel so real? She could feel the heat radiating off his body. She wanted him to be there. She wanted him to be real.

Oliver took a step closer to her and his hands went up, cupping her face just like he did that night at the hospital, just before he kissed her. She felt his calloused hands against her face and her heart sped up. Felicity’s eyes widened and she gasped, taking a step back, breaking the contact between them. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"You’re not hallucinating, I’m here." Oliver said, a small smile forming on his lips. She looked into his eyes. They were full of longing and despair. Felicity stepped closer to him and touched his cheek, still in disbelief. Her hand went down his shoulder and to his arm. She was trying to memorize his touch just in case he would vanish. She planted her hands on his chest and gripped onto his shirt.

"Oliver." A tear escaped her eye and Oliver brushed it away. He was really there. Oliver was alive and standing in front of her. She couldn’t believe it. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He held onto her tight, burying his head into her neck, breathing her in.

"I- I thought I lost you." Felicity said, tears rushing down her face.

"Hey, shh shh. You’re not going to lose me. I’m here, I’m alive." Oliver said, running his hand through her hair, trying to comfort her but the action was calming him more. Just holding her in his arms made him relax and forget about the worse two weeks of his life.

Felicity wiped her tears and looked up at him. He rested his forehead against hers and tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Everyday I was fighting to stay alive, I was fighting for you. To get back to you. The thought of seeing you again kept me going. You kept me going. Thank you for always believing in me Felicity. Thank you for giving me a reason to fight." Oliver said, bringing a smile to her face.

"Thank you for coming back to me." Felicity said before she pulled herself up on her toes and kissed Oliver. The kiss was slow and sweet, both of them smiling against it.

"I love you, Oliver. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I just felt like if I did, it meant I wouldn’t see you again. It would’ve felt like a goodbye and I didn’t want that." Felicity murmured against his lips. He grinned.

"I love you too. And never apologize for your feelings Felicity." Oliver whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead. She sighed in relief and rested her head against his chest. She felt the pain in her chest lift and be replaced with lightness.

"When did you get here?" She asked Oliver.

"An hour ago, you were sleeping. I didn’t want to frighten you." He replied. She chuckled.

"And somehow you still managed to do exactly that. But I’m okay with it, as long as you’re here with me." Felicity said. Oliver smiled, happy to be in Felicity’s presence once again.

"You look tired, you should get some sleep." She told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her bed. They both lied down on her bed. Felicity rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. They drifted off to a peaceful slumber, both finally being able to sleep without nightmares in two weeks.


	5. Secretly

It had been about ten minutes since Felicity had awoken. She didn’t move from her position. She was too busy gazing at the body sleeping next to her. Her hand was resting on Oliver’s chest, lightly gripping his white t shirt.

She had never seen Oliver look so peaceful than he was right now, sleeping next to her. The light from the sun cracked through the windows and illuminated his beautiful face. Everything about him was calm and enchanting. She sighed contentedly as she thought, waking up next to him every morning would be just fine.

She saw Oliver’s lips turn up into a small smile before he said, “You’re staring.” His morning voice made her feel all sorts of things. The butterflys in her stomach kept returning, making her feel giddy. How could he tell without even opening his eyes? She smiled and moved her body closer to his, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I wasn’t staring, I was gazing romantically." She said, placing a soft kiss on the side of his jaw. Oliver chuckled and pulled the blankets closer around them. He planted a kiss on top of her head as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his shoulder. She inhaled his scent, feeling at ease in his arms.

"Go back to sleep." He murmured.

It had been a week since Oliver had kissed her outside of the foundry, in the pouring rain. The kiss had been a total surprise to her but she had enjoyed every moment of his lips pressed against hers. He told her he had made a mistake, letting her go. She wanted to be with him as much as he did. But he feared for her safety, like he always did. They decided to keep their relationship a secret, atleast for now and see where it takes them.

It had been hard at work, pretending like nothing had changed between them in front of Diggle and Roy. Even though she wanted nothing more to be public with Oliver, Felicity sometimes liked the thrill of secretly dating. The secret glances, stolen kisses when no one was looking and sneaking off to her apartment made her love for Oliver grow even more deeper.

Felicity was just about to doze off to sleep again when she heard a knock on her door. She was going to ignore it, thinking it might be her neighbour, Ms. Jansen, complaining about another loud tenant. But then she heard the familiar voice of Diggle calling her name. She shot up in bed.

"Oliver!" She whisper-yelled. She shook him awake and he got up, his posture changing into Arrow-mode, ready to fight off any danger. She smiled a little at his protectiveness.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Oliver asked her, grabbing her arms and scanning her body for any visible injuries.

"Diggle is here." She said, getting off her bed, leaving Oliver sitting there alone and confused.

"So?" He asked. Felicity looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"So?! He can’t see us together, Oliver! You have to go!" She grabbed Oliver’s hand and pulled him off the bed.

"Felicity." Oliver warned. She pushed him towards her window.

"Please, go." Oliver looked at Felicity’s worried face and he just couldn’t say no to her.

"Okay, I’ll go." He smiled when he saw Felicity calm down a bit and pulled her against him, dipping his head to kiss her. She kissed him back, savouring the taste of his lips. Felicity broke the kiss and gave him a small push, a big grin on her face.

"Go." She said, not really wanting him to leave. He gave her lips another peck as he said bye and turned around to leave. He stopped and turned back to her and kissed her again.

"I miss you already. I’ll see you at the foundry okay? We can kick Roy and Digg out and order take out food." Oliver said, between planting kisses on her mouth, cheeks, nose and neck . Felicity giggled and nodded her head.

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

"It’s a date." Oliver winked at her before he left through the window. She waited to see if he got down safely and then put on her pajama pants, smoothed down her hair and exited her bedroom to answer the door. Diggle was knocking on the door very loudy.

"Are you going to break down the door?" Felicity asked. She opened the door to see an anxious Diggle standing in front of her. She frowned as he walked into her apartment, starting to pace around.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Have you heard from Oliver? He hasn’t been responding to my phone calls." He asked.

"Uhh.." She couldn’t think of an excuse. Damn, she was such a bad liar. Diggle was going to catch her any second. She saw the confusion in his eyes as he stopped pacing to look at her.

"Is that Oliver’s sweater?" He asked. Felicity’s eyes widened as she looked down and realized that she was wearing Oliver’s grey zip up hoodie. Shit

She saw Diggle’s face as he realized what she really hoped he wouldn’t.

"Oh."

"Diggle, you can’t tell anyone. It’s supposed to be a secret. He doesn’t want me to get hurt. Which is stupid because I’m with him everyday anyway, fighting crime. But he really wants us to be a secret right now. Please don’t be mad Digg." Felicity rambled on, too scared to see Diggle’s reaction. She looked up when she heard him laugh.

"About time." He said, a smile on his face. He always thought Oliver and Felicity were meant to be together.

"So, you’re not mad?" Felicity asked him.

"Of course I’m not mad. I’m happy that you two have taken your relationship to the next level. I see the way you look at each other. You’re good for him Felicity, you’re the light that pulls him out of the darkness." Felicity blushed at Diggle’s words. It felt good to hear that Diggle approved of her and Oliver’s relationship.

Felicity heard her bedroom door open and a moment later, Oliver was standing in the living room with them.

"Uh, I came back to get my sweater." He said, looking between Felicity and Diggle. They both burst out laughing and Oliver ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed.

"It’s really cold out." Oliver said.

"I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone, just came to make sure you were okay. And don’t worry, I can keep a secret." Diggle said.

"Thanks for understanding Digg." Oliver said. The two men shook hands before Diggle left Felicity’s apartment. Oliver turned to Felicity and they both smiled at each other. They came to a silent agreement that it was okay if Diggle knew about them. He was the closest family they both had.

Oliver stepped closer to Felicity and pulled down the zip of his hoodie, exposing Felicity’s naked body underneath it “Can I have my sweater back now?” He whispered againt her ear, sending goosebumps down her spine.

"Mhmm" She hummed softly. Felicity pulled his face down, locking their lips together as he pushed the hoodie off her arms and steered her back to the bedroom.

Felicity guessed they would be ordering take out here in her apartment instead of the foundry. She loved the idea of spending the whole day in bed with Oliver and that is exactly what they did.


	6. 3x18 Drabble

A/N: I decided to write yet another 3x18 fic since there are new theories on tumblr as of today. It’s short but I hope you like it. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I just came up with this on the spot. 

As soon as he got the call, Oliver dropped everything and rushed to get to Felicity. Diggle had taken her to the hospital. He wouldn’t have unless it was serious. How did this happen? He thought to himself. One minute Felicity was texting him letting him know she was back in Starling City and the next Diggle was telling him to get to the hospital.

There was an explosion in a factory. He was about to suit up and find out who did this but when he heard that Felicity was hurt, he couldn’t think about anything else.

"How is she?" He looked at Diggle who was distraught, his shirt covered in blood. His chest hurt at the sight of her blood on Diggle’s shirt.

"She’s stable for right now but still unconscious. Doctors said the next few hours are going to be critical." Oliver needed to see her. Without another word he walked into the hospital room.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She lay still on the bed, her body frail. There was no colour in her skin and the sight of her body made him feel sick to his stomach. He sat in the chair next to her bed and grabbed her frigid hand.

"Felicity." Her name fell from his lips like a prayer. He brushed some hair from her forehead and traced his fingers down her face, stroking his thumb against her cheek. Her cheeks that once used to be full of colour now lacked any.

He wanted so badly for her to wake up and talk to him. He needed to hear her but the only sound in the room was the beeping of the machines that were connected to her body. He wrapped both his hands around hers and brought their connected hands close to his lips.

"Please wake up. I need you. I don’t know how-" A lump formed in his throat, tears brimming his eyes. "I can’t do any of this without you, Felicity." The beeping of one of the machines got louder and Oliver looked up, eyes widening in fear.

Before he knew it, there were nurses and doctors in the room. Someone pulled him out of the chair and he felt Felicity’s hand slide out his, leaving him with an empty feeling.

"What’s happening to her?!" Oliver shouted at the doctor but he ignored him. Everyone was crowding around Felicity, he couldn’t see her. He needed to see her.

"Sir, you can’t be in here right now." One of the nurses was trying to move him towards the door but he stood frozen in his place. He gave the nurse an intimidating look and she backed off. The beeping stopped and his eyes fell on the monitor. Flatline.

"No, no, no." Oliver pushed one of the nurses out of the way and grabbed Felicity’s hand. "Please don’t leave me."

"Get me the crash cart!" The doctor yelled. He was on the other side of Felicity’s bed. Oliver looked at the doctor, begging with his eyes. Save her.

"Felicity, stay with me." The unshed tears fell from his eyes. Everything was blurry, his head hurt, his breathing was ragged.

"Oh God. You can’t leave me Felicity. I can’t live without you. Please stay with me. Just stay with me." Oliver begged.

"Clear!"


	7. Be My Valentine

Prompt request: Oliver surprises felicity for Valentine's Day- and even though she wants to be mad she can't be

Sorry for taking forever to write this! I hope I did it justice and you enjoy it :) Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!

"Everything seems pretty quiet tonight." Felicity tapped away on her computer as Oliver stood next to her.

"Looks like I won’t have to suit up." Oliver said, glad that he wouldn’t have to worry about the city tonight. He bent down and pecked Felicity’s lips. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket before he could move away and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I’ll see you later." He murmured against her lips. Felicity’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Where are you going?" She pouted.

"I’ve got some errands to run."

"Uhm, okay. Well, I’m going to stay for a bit to work on this software and then I’ll just go home."

"Okay. Bye." He gave her one more kiss and then he was out the door.

That was odd. Felicity thought to herself. Usually they would always go home together but Oliver just left today. It was Valentine’s Day and she did tell him she didn’t want to do anything special for it but she thought that they would atleast go back to her apartment and watch a movie or something.

She was disappointed to say the least. She was going to be spending Valetine’s day alone. Great.

About half an hour later her phone rang. “Hello?”

"Felicity! It’s Oliver, he’s hurt!" It was Roy on the other end. Her eyes widened in fear as she pushed back her chair.

"What?! What happened?!" Her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"Just get to this address quick." Roy said before hanging up and texting her the address.

Felicity grabbed her coat and keys and ran out of the foundry. Her hands were trembling when she finally reached the place. It was a dark building that looked like it could be a restaurant. She pushed the doors open and walked in, frantically looking around.

"Oliver!" She couldn’t see anything in the dark. "Where are you, Oliver." She whispered to herself. A chill went up her spine as she continued to walk through the building.

She saw another door and pushed through it. Light filled around her as she noticed she was outside of the building. Felicity gasped at the sight in front of her. A few feet away from her, there was a deck surrounded by a body of water, beautifully decorated. Oliver stood next to a dinner table, a single candle lit on top of it. The whole view was breathtaking.

Felicity made her way towards him, walking up the deck. Oliver held one red rose in his hand and a big smile on his face. He was wearing his navy blue suit, with one of her favourite ties.

"Oliver, what is all of this?" Felicity asked, still shocked.

"I know you said you didn’t want to do anything special for today but it’s our first Valetine’s Day and I just wanted it to be memorable. Please don’t be mad." Oliver explained.

Felicity’s heart melted at his words. That fuzzy feeling she would get when they first started dating returned and a smile spread across her face. She was so lucky to have him. She grabbed the rose from him and gave him a kiss, arms wrapped around his neck.

"I’m not mad. I’m just not used to being treated like this." She murmurred against his lips.

"Well, you better get used to it because I’m going to treat you like a princess." He said, smiling.

"I know it’s a little over the top for you but I promise, after dinner we are going back to your apartment and watching any chick flick you want." Oliver said.

"Or we could do other fun activities… in the bedroom." Felicity said smiling mischievously. Oliver chuckled.

"Anything you want." He gave her another kiss before pulling out a chair for her.

They spent the evening eating dinner and chatting about anything and everything. At one point, two violinist came in and played for them. Felicity’s cheeks flushed. She was embarrassed but when Oliver wrapped her in his arms and they danced, everything felt right. Felicity would be lying if she said she didn’t loved every moment of their first Valetine’s Day together. He wanted it to be memorable and it was. It was the most memorable day of her life.


	8. Drabble

"Felicity, I said I was sorry. Will you let it go?" Oliver followed Felicity into the foundry. Felicity turned around, her ponytail almost flicking Oliver in the eye. She was outraged.

Oliver took a small step backward, getting ready for the storm that was Felicity Smoak when she was angry.

"You shot an arrow through my tablet! I- I can’t even begin to understand how that happened. But it did! And now all of my stuff is gone! My whole life was on that tablet, Oliver!" Felicity shouted.

It was Roy who shot the arrow but Oliver didn’t want to tell Felicity the truth otherwise she would have Roy’s head on a platter. So instead he stood there and let Felicity scold him.

"You’re adorable when you’re angry." Oliver said, amused smile on his face. 

"Oliver! I am serious." Felicity let herself smile a little but still stood with her arms crossed, glaring at Oliver. 

Oliver took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands rested on his chest. 

"I will get you another tablet. Promise." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“You can be mad in the morning. I’ll take back what I said. Just don’t leave me alone here. It’s cold baby.” Oliver murmured. Felicity smiled, all her anger disappearing.

"Saying John Mayer lyrics to me won’t put you in my good books Oliver." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"You’re going to have to sing them to me." She whispered, brushing her nose against his.

"Anything for you." Oliver tightened his grip around her as he pulled her in for a kiss. He felt Felicity smile against the kiss and he couldn’t be happier for being the reason she smiled.


	9. Olicity Drabble (Jet Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble about how I want the jet scene to go from 3x20

Oliver just strapped into his seat when Felicity walked into the jet, dressed casually in jeans, suitcase in hand. He watched as one of the flight attendants took the suitcase from her and went to put it away. She walked further inside and sat in the seat right across from him. Without a word, she put her belt on and then looked up at him.

“Felicity, what are you doing?” Oliver asked, part of him glad to see her, the other, annoyed because she didn’t listen to him. 

“I’m coming with you,” She replied, matter-of-factly. 

“No you aren’t. We talked about this.” It had been one of the hardest decisions he’s ever made. Leaving his city behind. Leaving her behind. He couldn’t imagine a life without his IT girl. She had always been right beside him, through good and bad but he couldn’t drag her into a miserable life. He wanted her to have a normal life and his was anything but that.

“No, you talked about it. You made a decision, for me. Like you always do. And I’ve told you so many times, my life, my choice.” Felicity said, the look in her eyes daring him to argue with her. Oliver sighed, rubbing his hand across his face.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, defeated. 

“Because I love you.” Oliver’s eyed widened and he felt his heart speed up. He couldn’t believe it. She loved him. He looked at her, their eyes connected and she gave him a sad smile. 

“I do. I love you. I’ve loved you ever since you walked into my office with that bullet ridden laptop and your sad excuse of a story- yes, it took me a long time to realize it and accept it but that’s not the point. I’ve loved you through the bad and good and I won’t stop loving you and I definitely will never stop following you. I believe in you and I trust you with my life. You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Oliver Queen.” 

Felicity finished with a sigh, not surprised at the amount of talking she did but surprised at how true the words that came out of her mouth were. She couldn’t live without Oliver and she definitely wasn’t going to try. Felicity decided right then and there, staring at the man she loved more than anything that she wasn’t going to let him go. No matter what happened next, she would be right beside him. 

Oliver was speechless. He just heard Felicity spilling her heart out to him and all he could do was grin like an idiot. 

“Whatever happens next, we’ll get through it like we always do. Together.” Felicity said. Oliver nodded his head.

“Together.” When the word left his mouth, he believed it. He didn’t know what the future would bring, he only knew that he wanted Felicity there, with him, every step of the way. 

“Mr Queen? Are we ready to leave?” The pilot’s voice came through the jet. 

Oliver looked at Felicity and smiled. “Yes.”

“Stop smiling at me like that, I’m still mad at you for yesterday.” Felicity said, trying to keep the smile off her face.

“You love me.” Oliver said, happiness radiating off of him.

“I do.” 

They sat there, smiling at each other, not thinking about what will happen when they get off the jet in Nanda Parbat. They took this moment to enjoy each other’s company. To be in love. Just in love.


End file.
